


Без названия

by bonaqua



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Rings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonaqua/pseuds/bonaqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О разных предметах в неформатных местах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено.  
> Было написано примерно год назад, после очередных посиделок, когда одна глупость, над которой смеялись весь вечер, отказалась меня покидать.  
> Это шалость. Не воспринимайте, плиз, всерьез.

Джон Уотсон шел к дому еле переставляя ноги. Он настолько устал в клинике, что сам, в который раз, искренне удивлялся тому, что работа в теплом и сухом помещении выматывает порой больше, чем активная (более чем) жизнь с Шерлоком Холмсом. 

Обычно Джон спокойно относился к детям. И более того, несмотря на изменившиеся отношения с соседом, мало подразумевавшие под собой возможность детей, какая-то очень маленькая серенькая клеточка его мозга, оказавшись особо упрямой, отказывалась распрощаться с идеей стать отцом навсегда. И когда его пациентами оказывались дети, Джон совершенно спокойно, и даже с удовольствием, с ними общался. Но бывают дни, когда работа преподносит много нового, не всегда интересного, но, безусловно, запоминающегося надолго. 

Неделями могло не появляться перепуганных мамаш, тащивших за собой малышей, засунувших себе в нос или уши посторонние предметы. Но сегодня... Сегодня таких было шестеро. И на шестерых всего одна девочка. Милая, чудесная, а, главное, тихая девочка, которая засунула себе пуговицу в ухо (Зачем? В очередной раз задал себе риторический вопрос Джон), тихо сидела и ждала пока ей помогут. Но особенно запомнился один четырехлетний мальчуган, бойкий, вертлявый и с кубиком Лего в носу. Когда Джон смог достать желтый пластик, мама ребенка вполне закономерно, хотя и зря, как оказалось несколькими секундами позднее, спросила: - Мэтью, но как? - Подразумевая, что кубик-то, в общем, был немаленький. Мэтью, который был вовсю занят макетом человеческого мозга, который ему дали, чтобы он не крутился, на нее взглянул, взял кубик и со словами: - Вот так, - сказанных до боли знакомой интонацией "вы что, все дураки?" засунул его обратно в нос. Мама ахнула, Джон про себя выматерился, а мальчишка посмотрел на маму, потом два раза моргнул и... заплакал. Значит еще не все потеряно, подумал Джон, и потянулся за инструментами.

Хотелось не чая, а кофе. Не бурды из автомата, а настоящего, молотого, с настоящим молоком и очень сладкого. Еще хотелось тишины, с которой, конечно, вряд ли повезет, но вот кружку кофе он вполне мог себе обеспечить. 

Поднявшись по лестнице, Джон вошел в гостиную и устало привалился к дверному косяку. Надо было бы снять куртку, еще очень хотелось разуться, но сначала хотелось просто постоять. Тем более, что сидевший в кресле Шерлок Холмс, поднял взгляд от компьютера и уставился на него. Так они и провели около минуты - глядя друг на друга из разных концов комнаты. Потом Шерлок, положив ноутбук на пол, встал, подошел к Джону и, взяв за руку, повел в свою спальню. Строго говоря, теперь обе спальни были общими. Но в комнате Шерлока по-прежнему хранилось куча всякой всячины, о происхождении которой Джон пытался не задумываться, и поэтому спать и заниматься другими, не менее интересными вещами, предпочитал в комнате наверху. Шерлоку было все равно, лишь бы под боком был Джон, но и его комната нередко использовалась, потому что она была ближе, к ней не надо было идти по лестнице и тратить драгоценное время. Шерлок как-то странно шел, и Джон подумал, а не переусердствовал ли он прошлой ночью. Они вошли в комнату, и Шерлок не говоря ни слова, стянул с себя халат, футболку и пижамные штаны и забрался на кровать. Он встал на колени, нагнулся, уперся головой в стену для опоры, и развел руками ягодицы. И в этот момент Джон понял, почему Шерлок так странно шел. Там, где не должно быть посторонних предметов (исключение составляют сам доктор и ТЕ предметы, которые он бы не хотел, чтобы Шерлок использовал в одиночестве), виднелось что-то металлическое. 

\- Джон, я хочу тебя попросить… 

\- Шерлок,- выдохнул Джон не дослушав, в очередной раз вспомнив сегодняшних детей, с разными предметами в разных местах, и стал судорожно соображать, КАКОЙ эксперимент мог привести к такому, и чем вообще ЭТО может быть, - что это…?

\- Если я правильно понимаю, - сказал Шерлок, не оборачиваюсь, - существует некая традиция становиться на колени, когда делаешь предложение и даришь кольцо. Но я решил, что ресторан и бархатная коробочка слишком скучны. 

\- Слава Богу, - вымолвил Джон с облегчением от того, что это не очередная глупая выходка Шерлока, но в ту же секунду понял о чем разговор, онемел. Он просто стоял и смотрел. В куртке стало слишком жарко, и в то же время его пробрал озноб. 

\- Джон? – вывел его из ступора требовательный голос Шерлока, - Я не уверен в том, как все должно происходить и твое «слава богу» совсем не информативно, поэтому я был бы признателен, если бы ты отреагировал как-нибудь еще.

Джон сглотнул, и выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:

\- Я только с улицы…

\- Салфетки на тумбочке, - перебил его Холмс, и Джон вдруг вспомнил, что да, влажные салфетки теперь валялись по всему дому, причем именно с его, Джона, подачи. Не отводя взгляд, он стянул и бросил на пол куртку, подошел к тумбочке и протер салфеткой руки. Потом подошел ближе к Шерлоку, который уже минуты три находился не в самой удобной позе, да и голова, наверное, уже болела. Опустившись на колени на пол, он положил правую руку Шерлоку на бедро, а вторую руку поднес ко входу. Как же он это сделал, подумал Джон, и просунул безымянный палец через ободок и дальше в Шерлока. Тот охнул и подался назад. Джон испугался того, что потеряет кольцо добавил еще один палец, чтобы было больше места. А потом еще один. Когда он понял, что недоразумений не случится, он вынул пальцы, залез на кровать, развернул Шерлока к себе лицом, поцеловал и прошептал на ухо «Конечно, да». 

А потом было еще жарче, еще глубже, еще ближе. Были стоны и судорожное прерывистое дыхание. 

Позже, когда они приходили в себя, Джон поднес руку к глазам, рассматривая полоску металла на пальце. Белое золото, никаких украшений (за что надо сказать отдельное спасибо. Или сделать). Потом еще выяснилось, что на внутренней стороне была выгравирована дата их первой встречи, что было весьма символично, потому что Джон (да и Шерлок тоже) давно уже делил свою жизнь на «до» и «после» той памятной встречи в лаборатории Бартса. 

\- Ты же одинаковые кольца заказал? – спросил он Шерлока.

\- Разумеется, - ответил тот, - мое в пальто. А почему ты сказал «слава Богу»? Ты же не молился днями и ночами, чтобы я сделал тебе предложение, учитывая, что уже некоторое время обдумывал как это сделать самому. 

Джон улыбнулся тому, что от Холмса можно утаить что-то лишь поставив на колени лицом к стене, и рассказал ему о сегодняшнем дне, о детях, и, с особенным удовольствием, о мальчике с желтым кубиком Лего. 

\- И ты подумал?.. Ну и хорошего же ты обо мне мнения, - фыркнул Шерлок, повернулся на бок и уткнулся носом Джону в шею. 

\- Лучшего, - тихо ответил он, и почувствовал, что его будущий муж (Муж? О, боже, да) улыбнулся. Впереди еще много предстоит, но день закончился лучше, чем можно было себе представить. А кольцо, наверное, стоит помыть, лениво подумал он и закрыл глаза.


End file.
